Time to Play
by LJ1983
Summary: A sequel to 'Two Of A Kind'. Now within the Labyrinth and in the Dark God Leviathan's presence, Kirsty has finally learnt the truth of her destiny, and why the Cenobites lusted her soul. This tells the story of Kirsty's rebirth into the Cenobite Queen she was prophesied to become, and the betrothal of her to the Dark Prince, the Cenobite Leader - Pinhead... Part two of three


_Disclaimer - I do not own Hellraiser. Rated M to be safe._

* * *

_~ Part Two of Three ~_

* * *

**Time to Play**

Down in the bleak and grey depths of Hell, many thousands of sinned souls writhed and screamed in pure agony in each individual catacomb - crying out for mercy, or simply in pure ecstasy. They were there, in their own personal Hell, from their own doing and the knowledge of that made them suffer more so, something which pleased their tormentors.

The Lament Configuration box, though was innocent looking in the form of an intricate three dimensional puzzle, was a path to damnation to all those who would solve it. It was a path to that very world. Utopia nor wondrous riches was not what lay in wait for the eager and waiting soul who would be brave enough to tinker with this tempting if harmless-looking work of art.

No. Hell itself was what awaited them, along with a race of mutilated creatures known as the Cenobites; former humans who were just as eager to show their summoner the true meaning of pleasure and pain on arrival to their realm - and this cold and dismal world was certainly not for the faint of heart.

Grotesque pieces of human flesh and bone hung up on sickening yet exquisite display for all to see on many wooden rotating pillars which dripped of blood. Rusting chains dangled from the unseen ceilings above, swinging around freely and clinking noisily against the other in an uneven metallic rhythm. The vapid and uneven corridors went on forever, in between an avenue of stone walls decorated with much torturous ornamentation and what appeared to be thick branches of dead wood which clung to the walls like the Ivy plantation on Earth.

While this place held nothing but fear, suffering, regret and pain to the hundreds of damned souls who were trapped here for all eternity, it was home to the Cenobites and a way of life. Especially more so to their strong and powerful Leader.

The one named Xipe Totec. The Dark Prince of Pain, the Black Pope of Hell. The Bringer of Darkness and Suffering.

Given the unflattering moniker of 'Pinhead' by the damned souls, thanks to many pins that were driven into his pale and scarred cranium, Xipe walked in a slow yet steady pace down those dark corridors, amongst the chains and the creaking, rotating pillars - taking in all that was practically from his own handiwork. A large, dark smile evident for all to see was spread across his countenance, for his journey was not a lone one.

His expression was worthy to that, in human terms, as '...the cat that had gotten the cream.'

Walking alongside that of The Dark Prince of her own free will, her hand firmly gripping his eagerly and her deeply brown eyes which were misted slightly with tears scanning the new world around her - drinking the sights of the Labyrinth - was the one known as Kirsty Cotton.

Kirsty Cotton; the greatest nemesis of Hell.

Not no longer she was.

Only minutes before she had unlocked the Lament Configuration, and for the final time it would seem. It would appear to be that finally, the once so stubborn and defiant Kirsty Cotton had now accepted her fate and had willingly given herself to Hell. To him. Finally admitted the world she had known for just three decades no longer held a place for her ever darkening soul.

Pinhead had been right; she did belong to Hell, and to him especially. Had done since the first time she clapped eyes on the puzzle box, on him, and especially after what she had done to her husband and his whores. She sealed her fate the moment her finger pulled the trigger of the gun that killed her lying, cheating spouse.

Every trace of innocence and sweet radiance her soul once possessed had now gone. Only dark desires were now all that was left of Kirsty Cotton's decaying soul, and now she was going to Hell. Willingly.

Pinhead knew. He had known all this time. He had told her this day was coming, and now it was here. She wanted this, and she wouldn't have it any other way for she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Now, they were together and things were set to become much more interesting.

Kirsty did not know of what lay ahead of her. Of the final destiny she had yet to fulfill. Even Pinhead himself did not know. Only Leviathan; the God of hunger, flesh and desire - a deity the Cenobites served - knew of Kirsty Cotton's fate.

But now, they were about to discover what was to come of her; together.

On their journey to consult with the diamond God, Xipe Totec and his newest companion passed many of the others belonging to that of this heavily mutilated race through the never ending corridors - Xipe briefly acknowledging them with a slight courteous bow of his head, while they gasped at the sight of the human female known as Kirsty Cotton walking alongside him without struggle or defiance.

Every occupant of this dark and cold world was very familiar with Kirsty Cotton. Even the lesser demons knew of this stunning creature. She was infamous throughout the whole of Hell, famous for her defiance and bargaining rather bravely with the Black Pope on more than one occasion. And yet here she was - at long last - exploring her new territory with the Lord and master, Xipe Totec.

Kirsty, though she was sure that Pinhead was taking her to someplace in particular but unsure as to where exactly, was beginning to feel the familiar twinges of awkwardness in her belly. The pinned demon walking beside her had not uttered a single word since she took his hand and walked through the portal with him, leaving her world behind and entering into his. Surely since he has much to show her of his home - such sights to show her, as he put before - he'd be regaling her, telling her what was what and maybe even filling her in on what she is set to become.

But no, nothing. Not a single word.

Clearing her throat, Kirsty briefly glanced up to his face - seeing how his eyes appeared glued to the distance ahead. Opening her mouth, Kirsty mustered up enough courage to speak.

"Erm, this is gonna sound odd...but..." Kirsty said, a little chuckle coming at the end and watching as Pinhead turned his dark and rather sensuous gaze to her. She felt as small and fragile as a mouse under his powerful and lingering stare. Embarrassment suddenly overcame her and she lowered her head to avoid looking into those deeply gorgeous onyx eyes.

"Yes, child? What is it? You have questions?" Pinhead inquired, his deeply authoritative voice throwing her completely off guard.

"...oh it's nothing, forget it." She mumbled shyly, running a hand slowly through her hair and still avoiding the rather oddly handsome demon's seductive gaze at all costs. Pondering rather on why she never in all the years she knew of his existence thought him to be handsome before.

Pinhead's eyebrow knotted at her coyness. "Now come, child, any questions you may have you must feel free to ask. After all, you will soon become a resident of the Labyrinth. So, please, what is it you wish to know?"

Kirsty ceased walking; turning to look into his intricately adorned face again. She smiled up to him rather shyly, feeling her cheeks burning the longer she stared up to him. "Um, so...do you...do you have a name?" She murmured tentatively. "In all the time I've known you, I never learnt of your name. I mean surely no one here calls you Pinhead?"

A familiar smirk began to weave its way through Pinhead's pallid lips, and Kirsty felt his hand squeezing hers. She took this for a good sign. She didn't want to get on his bad side on her first day to Hell, that was for sure. But looking to him now, she could see that he appeared surprisingly amused.

"I go by many names, my sweet Kirsty..." He told her. "...Pinhead being the unflattering term given to me by the human prisoners here, for obvious reasons. In my former human life, my name was Elliot Spencer, but on arrival to the Labyrinth and following my rebirth, my Lord and God Leviathan bestowed me with the name of Xipe Totec. My subordinates and God have been referring to me by that name ever since."

Kirsty nodded, intrigued by the origin of his own chosen name. "I see. Xipe. Unusual name. So, what do I call you then? Xipe? Elliot…Pinhead?"

Pinhead appeared somewhat amused again. "You may call me Xipe, if you wish."

Kirsty allowed for a giggle to escape. "Ok then, Xipe." She said, still gazing into those eyes. Such eyes that were like the most twinkly diamonds she had ever seen.

The two simply remain like this for several seconds, just gazing intently into each others' eyes until Pinhead decided to be the first to break it off. "Is that all, child, or do you have more questions?"

A small smile curled up her ruby lips and she lowered her gaze once more. A sudden surge of courage coursed through her and she found herself lifting a hand to stroke the pins that were embedded deeply into his skull.

"Why do you look like this? Why are you mutilated? What significance does it have at all?"

Pinhead's eyebrow once again arched, and his head cocked to the side before he lowered his own gaze to the floor. "I...we do not know." He replied quietly. "Our God made us all what we are for reasons that are unknown to us. Leviathan has His reasons for making us what we appear to be - and we choose not to ask questions. It is better that way. We learn to live with our mutilations over time, and during that course, they become like that of a second limb, no different to an arm or a leg. They simply, make us what we are."

Kirsty found herself closing the distance separating her and Pinhead, their bodies becoming almost one with the closeness. "I see." She murmured, her hand making its way to his chest and the fingers running along each deeply bloody wound, exploring the depth-ness of them. "They no longer frighten me anymore, Xipe." She countered bravely. "You no longer frighten me. I can see now, this is who you are - and you are beautiful." Whilst one hand remained rested on his chest, her other free hand journeyed to his head and she gently ran her palm along the tips of his pins. "It's all so clear to me now. You are not evil, neither one of your kind are. You were never evil."

Xipe shook his head slowly. "No, we are merely dedicated to our craft. We view torture as an expansion of sensation. Where the pain becomes so excruciating to the point of total sensory overload - and eventually becomes indiscernible. Pain simply becomes pure sensation and one can not tell pain and pleasure apart, for it has become indivisible."

"Oh..." Kirsty was taken aback by Pinhead's explanation of his work. She had never thought of it in that way before. "...I see."

Pinhead bestowed a radiant smile on the human girl before him, a smile rather alien to his inhuman face. "Yes. And in time, my child, you will understand more of our world and our ways. I promise you, it will be quite exquisite." He said before taking an unconscious step back and once again gripping her hand in his. "Come, Kirsty, we must not keep Leviathan waiting."

Clearing her throat, Kirsty nodded and allowed for him to lead her in the direction of Leviathan's locality. Everything appearing to be somewhat clearer to her now, except for one thing.

Pinhead himself.

Despite the long, lingering sweet kiss she had just shared back on Earth with the pin headed demon walking beside her, Kirsty was not certain to how Pinhead fitted in at all with the new life that lay just over the horizon. That was if he was to be involved at all.

Was he to be the one who would transform her, if she was to become like him?

Would he be the one to train her?

If she was destined for the catacombs, for a rein of horrific tortures to be inflicted on her succulent flesh like that of Frank or Trevor, would he be her punisher? The one to, as he had put it just fifteen years previously,'...tear her soul apart...'? To make her '...suffering legendary...'?

Kirsty, quite frankly, just didn't care. She reasoned whatever was going to happen to her, she was ready for it. She welcomed it. As long as it was to be with him, and only him. It had to be him and no one else.

Xipe Totec could sense those very motions swimming around the broken girl's fragile mind, could actually hear her speak out those words as if she were saying them aloud, and a ghastly smirk curled up his ashen lips.

_'Ah, my sweet child, how far you have come...how very brave and eager. But you still have a long way to go...' _The demon thought darkly to himself, just as they neared the very locality of Leviathan Himself.

Kirsty recognised the multi faceted diamond shaped entity before her. She had been here before. Barely fifteen years previously. She shuddered, both in fear and anticipation, remembering the first time she laid eyes on the Idol.

Leviathan; Lord of the Labyrinth.

Still monstrously large and suspended in mid air, rotating ever slowly on its axis as always. The same old deeply dark continuous hum rang throughout the maze in which the couple were stood amongst, and its misty dark beams continued to strobe all around as the mysterious being slowly spun.

Leviathan floated totally unsupported at the very end of a single catwalk, a great view of the Labyrinth and beyond surrounded Him, but Kirsty's eyes were so ever drawn to the powerful behemoth before her. So much so that she failed to assume the kneeling position like that of her companion.

"KIRSTY...KNEEL!" Pinhead suddenly barked, breaking Kirsty free of her whirling thoughts. Dominance laced his cavernous voice, but there lay a hint of amusement in his potent gaze when she turned to lock eyes with his. She didn't know what to make of that.

"Oh, s-sorry." She conveyed earnestly, at once dropping to her knees and following Pinhead's example of lowering her gaze to the stone floor beneath them.

"My Lord..." Pinhead called out to the otherworldly being, his leather bound arms sweeping over his chest in a typical cross gesture. "...I have brought the one named Kirsty Cotton. She opened the box of her own free will and has finally accepted her fate. She wishes to join us and appears before us now. "

Kirsty kept her eyes glued to the floor at all times, resisting the urge to lift her head and quivering with expectation as she waited for the diamond God to finally speak.

Eventually, He did - and a mixture of surprise, fear and awe surged through her soul.

_"EXCELLENT, MY SON..." _The Behemoth replied, speaking oddly enough in Kirsty's own tongue_. "...YOU SERVE ME WELL. I FORESEEN THIS DAY FOR MANY A DECADE, EVEN BEFORE SHE CAME TO BEING..."_

Pinhead's hairless brow puckered ever so slightly at the God's words. "My Lord...?"

_"MY SON, KIRSTY COTTON IS THE CHOSEN ONE..." _Leviathan elaborated_. "...THE VERY BEING WHO SHALL RULE OVER THE LABYRINTH, TO LEAD HELL INTO A NEW AGE, ALONGSIDE THAT OF HER CONSORT - THE LEADER OF CENOBITES. YOU, MY SON!"_

The very minute those earth shattering words left the behemoth, neither Kirsty or Pinhead knew who was in more shock out of the two of them. Kirsty could no longer keep her gaze locked to the ground and found her head suddenly snapping upwards, staring to Leviathan questioningly. Her jaw slacken and hanging open wide. Turning ever so slowly, she looked to Pinhead whose eyes looked set to pop from their sockets.

Choosing his words ever so carefully, Pinhead spoke once again to his Lord and ruler. "But, my Lord, I do not understand..." He said. "...I always believed Kirsty Cotton was the greatest nemesis of Hell. News of her upcoming reign over the Labyrinth has...deeply astounded me. I merely believed she would simply become my consort..."

_"YES, INDEED YOU WERE RIGHT, MY SON. SHE IS YOURS FOR ALL ETERNITY. BUT IT'S NOT AS SIMPLE AS THAT. DID YOU EVER STOP TO CONSIDER WHY YOU DESIRED HER SO? WHY YOU SIMPLY HAD TO HAVE HER? WHY YOU RELENTLESSLY PERSUED HER...?"_

Pinhead's eyes widened once more, picking up the rest of Leviathan's speech. "...Why Frank Cotton purchased the box...why she ended up under the care of Doctor Phillip Channard...why she married Trevor Gooden..." Once again, his eyes widened, and he inhaled a deep intake of breath. "...those were not co-incidences, were they?"

_"INDEED, EXCELLENT OBSERVATION MY SON." _Leviathan praised_. "KIRSTY COTTON WAS, FROM THE MOMENT OF CONCEPTION, DESTINED TO BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE LABYRINTH. THOSE WERE THE DESIRES YOU YOURSELF SENSED WHEN SHE SUMMONED YOU MANY YEARS AGO. THE MEETING BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU WAS NO MERE ACCIDENT...AND WHERE HER LIFE TOOK HER FOLLOWING YOUR MEETING. THE LAMENT WORKS IN SUCH A MYSTERIOUS WAY IN TERMS OF DESTINY AND NOW, MY SON, KIRSTY IS TO SET HER OWN DESTINY IN MOTION. SHE STILL HAS A LONG WAY TO GO, BUT I BELIEVE SHE IS READY FOR THE FIRST INITIAL TRANSFORMATION."_

Kirsty felt the sudden urge to void both her bladder and stomach contents at Leviathan's revelation. The enormity of the situation abruptly swept over her and it dawned on her quite quickly. It was like lightning had struck her.

She was to be married to Xipe Totec, and be a Queen. And it was all there for the taking. Right this moment. All she had to do was reach out and take it.

Instead, her body gave way to trembling quakes and her eyes overfilled with tears. Using the edge of her sleeve to wipe away the narrow streaks of tears that were streaming down her cheeks, Kirsty tried ever so hard to hide her new found fear and uncertainty to the best of her ability, but it was quite futile. There was no hiding of anything from either Leviathan, or her possible future demonic husband, Pinhead.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand rest tenderly on her shoulder, feeling the cold flesh on the palm brushing against hers. Just as it gripped her shoulder, Kirsty looked up into the face of the owner of the oddly comforting touch, seeing Pinhead staring down to her; a wave of assurance flooding his demonic visage, though his eyes remain calm and empty. It somehow soothed her, and her own hand made to eventually and slowly shroud over his tenderly.

"Come now, Kirsty..." His voice was soothing but also commanding. "...you must not fear your own destiny. This is yours, it always has been. I promise you, once you fulfil it, it will be quite exquisite. Everything you ever wanted will be yours for the taking, and every question you longed for answers to will be vindicated. The pitiful life you once led will be but a distant memory when you finally become one of us."

Another feeling of assurance swept over her, and she could sense the courage she had worked so hard to build returning to her once again, though she still felt the telltale signs of nausea and anticipation lingering in her soul. Something she attempted again to hide from her consort to be.

But it was futile.

Pinhead must have been able to see right through her. He could read her like a book, and he knew her so well. The demon smiled down to her once again and lowered his head down, aiming for her face which his icy cold hands grip possessively. She allowed him to place his pallid lips to hers, welcoming a kiss under the presence of Leviathan which continued to circle over head.

Another sweet kiss from the Dark Prince of Pain. This demon in her embrace never ceased to surprise her. Not for a second.

A minute of their contrasting pale and ruby mouths melding and sliding together was long enough to pacify Kirsty, and Pinhead eventually prised his lips away from hers. The Cenobite rested his forehead to hers as much was permitted considering the pins, and whispered into her ear; "You have nothing to fear, Kirsty..." He murmured, speaking of her upcoming transformation. "...your rebirth will be quite remarkable, just as the caterpillar enters into the pupa only to emerge as bold and beautiful as before - as the Butterfly it was destined to become."

As Pinhead spoke, Kirsty failed to notice a large and golden chamber rising mere couple of feet behind her. A chamber which was, also like the Lament Configuration box and even Leviathan Himself, patterned with the same old intricacies and designs. When it had finally emerged from the depth-ness of below, Kirsty was made to turn and her eyes fall upon it for the first time.

She gasped, remembering it also from fifteen years previously. She had saved her old friend Tiffany from stumbling into it and she had a fair idea of what it truly was.

"Is this...? Is it...? Will this...change...?"

Kirsty need not have elaborated. Pinhead knew as to what she was inquiring. He nodded his head to her, confirming what she was thinking.

"Yes, child." He said simply.

The dark haired woman destined for such a wondrous if too big a fate made to swallow extremely hard, and found herself being pushed backwards, in the direction of the chamber which doors were now roaring open for her to step into. Just as her feet first touched the floor of the chamber, a sudden wave of panic consumed her, and her hand searched for his - reaching out to grab a hold of, looking for a form of comfort and assurance.

Their arms were now outstretched, their hands firmly clutching each other's. Kirsty's misty eyes firmly locked onto his pools of slickness as she made an eternally damned confession that would rock the very boundaries of the Labyrinth.

"I love you."

It was something that was never uttered before, and certainly never to him. Never in the many years Xipe served Hell had he heard such a confession. He did not know of how to respond, so he decided to smile as warmly as possibly as allowed and once again squeezed her hand encouragingly.

But before he could finally muster up the courage to say the actual words that were just spoken to him, slithery looking tentacles shot out from the darkness of the chamber and wrapped around Kirsty's wrists, neck, and legs - dragging her into the darkness.

Her hand was yanked rather cruelly and brutally from his, and Pinhead had no choice but to move away. He felt no pity or remorse for Kirsty's new predicament, but he understood all too well what she was going through.

He went through it himself, many years before.

Kirsty's heart rending screams filled the Labyrinth and beyond as she felt many what felt like tubes and needles being driven into her form.

She could not see a thing, as she was shrouded in darkness. It was like being in a coffin, and she didn't know of what was more terrifying; the claustrophobia or the searing pain and tortures of her flesh she was undergoing.

Kirsty began to feel blades and knives slice into her clothing before they got forcibly torn from her body, only for something heavy, cold and leather to be slapped into their place.

Some of her hair was being burnt off, just to the center of her head, and almost immediately several hot spiked beams were rammed into her skull. Three she counted.

The pain was excruciating, and she did not know how much more her body could possibly take.

Suddenly, just as she felt the torture had finally ended after what felt like an eternity of her flesh and soul being torn apart and sewn back together numerous times, there was a unbearable pain in her chest, just where her heart was situated. The pain felt akin to a powerful punch and it knocked the wind out of her. She could not see of what this was, but she felt it digging deeper into her chest.

Deeper...and deeper...and deeper still...

Until...

Kirsty screamed until her throat was raw, feeling something grip a tight hold of her very heart. There was an audible squishing sound and the feel of something warm exiting the wound in her chest. Something warm and bleeding.

Then she heard familiar drumming sounds. Sounds she used to be able to hear if she remained still and silent and stuck her fingers in her ears. Only this time, she could hear it as if it were being held up to her very face. And indeed it was...

...Her HEART!

The drumming slowly began to dwindle to longer the heart had been absent from her body, until it finally stopped, and she heard something wet fall to the floor.

Kirsty Cotton was now without a heart. How was she still surviving?

No matter, it was what was happening now that was taking Kirsty's attention the most. The huge wound in her chest where her heart had been forcibly removed was left open and even held in place with her new leather bound outfit.

After what appeared to feel like a lifetime trapped in this Cenobittic transformation chamber, Kirsty felt her life flash before her. Being in the womb, being born, her tender childhood years, and the carefree life.

Then the more unpleasant memories flash her by; Frank, Julia, the Box, Pinhead, her father dead and stripped of his skin, Channard, Tiffany, Kyle, mental Institutes, Trevor...

She let out one guttural moan, and pleasure suddenly overtook her. Everything had now slotted into place now, like the missing piece of a jigsaw.

She knew who she was now, and she welcomed her with open arms - just in time for the chamber door to slide open, revealing her lover, her consort; Xipe Totec stood before her, waiting to greet her.

A small group of other Cenobites had gathered for the unveiling of the new Cenobite Queen, and Kirsty could see the differing facial expressions on each of them. Three of whom she instantly recognized the fat one, the one with chattering teeth and the female with the exposed throat, were taking in her new look with complete awe. Another Cenobite she had never seen before, a female with an exposed skull, was scowling and glaring to her - her sensuous eyes littered with smouldering fury and dare Kirsty admit it; jealousy.

Pinhead, however, seemed utterly taken aback by his upcoming wife's new look, but pleased nonetheless. His arms outstretching, and his hands reaching out to take hers, Kirsty accepted and allowed for him to help her out from the chamber.

Kirsty stepped from the darkness of her rebirth womb, into her new world and into the embrace of the Cenobite she was betrothed to.

_"BEHOLD, XIPEXIA! THE NEW QUEEN OF HELL! KNEEL BEFORE HER!"_ Leviathan barked.

The whole congregation dropped to their knees at once, bowing low before their new Queen. The female with the exposed skull taking longer to comply to Leviathan's order, but she eventually and rather grudgingly did so. To her ultimate disgust.

Kirsty, or Xipexia as her name now was, took in the adoring gazes of the Cenobites around her, amazed by their servitude. Even Pinhead was bowing low to her, rather briefly though and he was on his feet within seconds - standing over his intended and gazing to her rather lovingly.

"My darling Xipexia..." He murmured. "...your transition is complete. You are now a true Cenobite. How do you feel?"

Xipexia allowed for a mischievous smirk to curl up her now ghastly pale lips. She looked him up and down with a hungry stir and her fingers with nails which were elongated began to rake across the wounds on his chest - teasingly. A surge of desire took over his senses, and he hissed at the touch ever so quietly.

Reaching over, Xipexia suddenly - without warning - leaned into him and let her studded tongue slip slowly, like a snake, across his ear - licking him.

He gasped, and felt himself stir.

"Xipexia?"

Leaning away, Xipexia gazed up to her lord, master...and future husband, and smiled to him.

"I believe..." She murmured in the huskiest voice Pinhead had ever heard, making everyone take notice at once.

Turning ever so slightly and looking to Pinhead over her shoulders with half lidded eyes, eyes so much like his now. Eyes flooded with unadulterated lust and desire. Murmuring before she slithered away with a hungry and with an overly desired Pinhead following close behind attentively;

"..it is time to play."

~ The End ~

* * *

_Coming Soon...Beyond Limits_


End file.
